The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schefflera plant, botanically known as Schefflera arboricola, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Norma Jean’.
The new Schefflera was discovered in May, 2001 by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla., as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Schefflera arboricola cultivar Hong Kong, not patented. The new Schefflera was selected from within a population of plants of ‘Hong Kong’ and was selected on the basis of its unique foliage variegation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Apopka, Fla., since May, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Schefflera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.